Kickin It Behind The Scenes
by JBLHKI1997
Summary: Leo Howard Just got the part of Jack Brewer on Kickin It and his charater is supposed to have a crush on Kim Crawford but what happens when his feelings become Real and he already has a girlfriend who he bases his love for Kim off of who will he chose when his pretend love mixes with his real one can he sort it out and chose the right girl or will he be alone and heartbroken R
1. The Call

Hey guys here is my next NEW story I know I have an ton of stories hahaha but I think it will be a good one idk let me know thanks you guys are the best.

Chapter 1: THE CALL.

_**LEO'S POV**_

I rolled over to the buzzing sound coming from my left bed side table "UGH!" I groaned as I looked at my iphone it was my agent calling I pressed accept.

"HEEEEEYY LEO ISNT IT A BEAUTIFUL DAY?" he greeted me.

"Hey Ronnie." I sighed and looked at the time on my phone. "Seriously 6:00 Am dude call later…"I growled a little irritated.

"Leo you got the part." He exclaimed

I froze which part I was trying out for a couple of things lately I just auditioned for a few things recently the 1st was a martial arts companionship that was against the best black belts in the world and the 2nd was a movie.

"Which one?" I asked nervously

"Both!" Ronnie blurted out.

"NO WAY I'M IN THE CHAMPIONSHIP?" I yelled/questioned

"Yes…..." he reassured me.

"I GOT THE MOVIE?" I was so happy I could barley speak the YELL was more like a faint Whisper.

Ronnie paused…."Well no." he replied but still sounded happy his confidence was unbreakable and kind of cocky but he was right almost all the time.

With that in mind I calmed down and decided to relax and think things through rationally but I was still confused. I took a deep breath in.

"Ronnie I trust you so please explain what you meant by "BOTH" parts and why is it so important that you have to call me at frigging 6:00 am dude?" I asked a little annoyed that he was beating around the bush so early in the morning.

"Fine….." he teased sarcastically

*that's why I like my agent Ronnie he was 27 but was also a friend not just an agent or a hard ass…. Don't get me wrong he was a extreme hard ass sometimes but we understood each other he was like a older brother…..well I have been dating his sister for 2yrs now.*

"Guess you're too tired for your most important role EVER!" He sang the last part. "It's your dream addition it's a TV show that combines martial arts and acting." He added

"Text me the address I'll meet you there?"

"What your parents don't have any messed up tenants lol." He laughed.

"Nope there off today thankfully." I answered climbing out of bed. _**(What show can you watch Leo Howard's parents on if you get it right you get your name in my next A/N on the next chapter.)**_

I hung up the phone and ran to the bathroom, setting my phone on a bookshelf that held bathroom supplies. I dazed over to the shower and ran the water. As I waited for the water to get hot I removed my clothes and threw them in the hamper. I heard my phone buzz and I checked the text form Ronnie telling me the address. I wrote it down and then I realized that it was about 2 hours away I hope my mom and dad would drive me… in my heart I new they would because they have always been very supportive of everything I ever wanted to do. When I finished writing down the address folded up the paper and set it on top of my phone so I wouldn't forget or lose it. Glancing at the time it read 6:15 am. I thought about texting Carrie and seeing if she wanted to come with me. It might be early but she never cared she always said I could call her whenever and so far she meant it trust me I've done this before called her early just because I missed her voice. So at least she won't be mad that I woke her up. I picked up my phone again along with the paper and texted my beautiful girlfriend after a failed attempt to call her.

L-Good Morning beautiful

C-Hey Leo . I got

I got a few minutes later.

L-what r u doing today?

C-well idk its only 6:18 am what r ur plans

I grinned at her text

L-Bout to go to an addition wanna go?

C- : D sure give me some time to get ready

L- Same here

I sent the message and set my phone back on the shelf along with the piece of paper on top. Then I strolled back over to the shower and played science with the water finding the perfect temp. When I succeeded I slithered into avoiding the water at first then I slowly allowed the warm water hit my cold bare skin and gently trickle don't my back. I shivered at the instant warmth. It made the hairs on my briefly exposed body stand up. I squirm slightly away from my fastest wake up call.

_**LINE BREAK**_

Bout 20 minutes later I was out of the shower with a clean white towel wrapped around my mid-section. While I shook the remaining water out of my medium shaggy brunette hair. *that I took very good care of might I add* I walked over the sink and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste add began to brush my teeth when I was done I spit the gross stuff down the drain, drank some mouth wash and spit the remainders down the pipes as well. I pick up my hair brush along with the hairdryer; I combed my hair back making sure to get all the knots. When I was certain I got them all I switched the button on the hairdryer on and dried my hair in section with my comb so I knew I got all the strand which also allowed me to style how I wanted... 15 minuets later and some much needed hairspray I was satisfied with my hair I exited the bathroom and headed back to my room. When I reached my destination I shut my door and walked to my wardrobe and picked out a comfy loose red t-shirt and my favorite black Van Halen t-shirt for after wards I shut the doors to the wardrobe and laid the shirts on the bed I then moved over to my dresser and removed a pair of black boxers and then matching black socks. In my second dresser draw I retrieved my grey sweats along with some black skinny jeans. I walked over to my shoe rack and picked some black and light gold VANS also my black karate shoes for the audition. I closed my walk-in closet doors and unwrapped the towel and hung it up on the hooks attached behind the doors. I pulled on my boxers and my grey sweats then I slipped on my black socks. I opened the door and walked out grabbed my karate bag and started to pack my jeans and my Van Halen shirt along with my BLACK BELT nun chucks bo-staff and anything else I might need for the audition. I checked my phone it was 7:10. Just then a text came in. I pulled my red shirt over my head and opened the text.

C-HEY BABY IM READY PICK ME WHENEVER

L- IM READY NOW CAN BE THERE SOON

C-K SEE YOU IN A FEW

L-LOVE YOU

C-XOXO LOVE YOU 3

I grabbed my bag and started to head downstairs when my dad came down the hall.

"Hey dad." I smiled

"Good morning Leo you're up early." I chuckled.

"Well Ronnie called and he got me an audition for a TV show that's combines martial arts and acting." I grinned excitedly

"Cool you need me or Ranyde to take you?" I asked.

"Yea but it's a little over 2 hours away." I frowned.

"Well we can all go we don't….." just then my dad cell phone rang.

TODD HOWARD HERE

…

YEA

…

YES THAT'S WHAT WE DO

…...

WHEN DO YOU NEED THIS DONE BY?

…

TODAY

…

WHAT TIME

…

OKAY WE WILL BE RIGHT THERE

…

NO PROBLEM SIR

My dad hung up his phone. "Sorry son we can't take you we have to deal with a tenant that's keeping several tigers in his apartment and we have to remove them." He apologized.

"It's okay dad I understand." I fake smiled.

"Thanks son." He patted my back. "Now I gotta go wake up your mother." He sighed

"Good luck." I laughed

She's the worst tenant to get out of the house." He smiled

I laughed hysterically.

"Don't tell her I said that." He whispered

"I wont I promise." I winked.

"Good." He smirked and walked back to his bedroom. As I was descending down the stairs I heard the door bell ring. When I reached the bottom I opened the door to see Ronnie.

"Sup bro." he greeted "Ready?"

"Yep." I smiled grabbing my jacket by the door. "We just gotta pick up Carrie."

Ronnie frowned. "Yeah about that…"

"I know I forgot to tell you." I paused he hated that.

"Sorry Leo we can't go back and get her."

"No I understand." I sighed a little doing a mental face palm. "But?"

"Just get in the car." Ronnie stated a little annoyed.

_Carrie's POV_

I was rudely awakened but my phone ringing and from the ringtone I knew it was my brother.

TELL ME WHERE OUR TIME WENT

AND IF IT WAS TIME WELL SPENT

JUST DON'T LET ME FALL ASLEEP

FEELING EMPTY AGAIN

CUASE I FEAR I MIGHT BREAK

AND I FEAR I CANT TAKE IT

TONIGHT I'LL LIE AWAKE FEELING EMPTY

I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE

IT'S GETTING CLOSER NOW….

"Ronnie." I whined/growled at my brother. "Its 5:30 am what the hell do you want?" I continued.

"Just wanted to let you know Leo has an audition today for his dream job a TV show on Disney XD new sires called KICKIN IT, it combines martial arts and acting." She shouted

"AND!" I screamed.

"Do you wanna go even though you have a concert tonight?" he asked.

"It would be fine Leo would want me there." I explained. "Oh and don't tell I'm coming I wanna surprise him."

"Okay I wont." He reassured me and hung up the phone.

Leo Howard was my boyfriend of 2 years now. We started dating when we were 11 we are now 13. At first his parents didn't like me because of the way I dressed but soon they saw past that when they knew that I really liked their son Leo.

I rolled out of bed and ran the shower while I waited for it to get to the right temp I grabbed a nice black low cut t-shirt decorated with shiny silver glitter skulls and cross-bones a black Victoria secret bra and matching underpants. Then a black leather mini skirt with metal chains dangling from each side attached to a studded sliver belt and a pair of black fishnet stockings. I placed them neatly on my bed grabbed a red towel and walked into the bathroom to take my shower. About 30- minutes later I emerged from behind the shower door and wrapped my red towel around my body and got ready. I brushed my hair and dried it with a blow dryer. I was happy that I was able to put it up how I wanted but I dint look good so I took it down and decided to just straighten it. I walked out of my bathroom and went over to my bedside and pick up my undies and slid them up my legs followed by the stockings then the mini skirt and zipped it shut. I then fastened my bra securely in place and pulled my black shirt over my head. I then buckled the belt around my waist, and then clipped the chains to the belt loop and my skirt. _**(I may look like a bad ass rebel but I'm really the nicest person you will know thankfully Leo and his parents Todd and Ranyde saw that.)**_ As I was finishing getting dressed I thought of how I first met Leo Howard.

_**Flash Back**_

_Leo's POV  
_

"You ready Leo... Today you will be meet Carrie Teen Singer." The producer of the show informed me.

"Okay." I nodded

"She's promoting her first cd, she will answer some question and then sing a little but." He continued.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Awesome I'll let you meet her first so you can prepare some questions for the show." He enlightened me

There was a voice over the speaker in his ear. "Okay you ready?" he asked again.

"Yep." I responded and we walked out the door to carrier's dressing room.

"Knock three times whenever you want." He said and turned around and left.

Now I've done this about 60 times now for LEO'S LITTLE BIG SHOW but for some reason I was nervous to knock. I took a deep breath and knocked 3 times. I dint know what I was thinking but what ever it was disappeared as soon as I saw her face.

"Oh hey Leo I'm Carrie I'm a big fan." Carrie smiled

"N-Nice to meet you." I replied when I found my voice. I reached out to shake her hand and we both jumped back from the shock of electricity when we touched.

"You gonna come in?" she asked.

I regained my breath "Um." I cleared my throat. "Yea sure." I answered.

_**Present Time**_

_Carrie's POV_

I heard Hannah Montana "HE COULD BE THE ONE" playing letting me know Leo was calling. Now normally I don't listen to her music but there are a few songs I do like…. I don't like HER but I like her MUSIC…. Well some of them. I didn't answer because I was in the middle of getting ready and because I like the song it is SOOOO Leo. I decided to sing along with it.

**"He Could Be The One"**

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

I had just finished getting my black knee high leather with silver studded stilettos zipped up when I heard the song telling me Leo texted.

When I'm Kissing You My Senses Come Alive

When I'm Kissing You….

I opened the text and read it

L-Good Morning beautiful

C-Hey Leo . I replied.

I got a couple minutes later.

L-what r u doing today?

C-well idk its only 6:18 am what r ur plans

I laughed at his text

L-Bout to go to an addition wanna go?

C- : D sure give me some time to get ready

HAHA I was already half way ready

L- Same here

I was happy Ronnie didn't tell Leo that I was coming so I could surprise him…. Well he did invite me but still. I texted Ronnie.

C-Hey pick me up before you get Leo.

I got a response as I slipped into the bathroom undetected.

R-Leo said he would meet us there

C-Well he just texted me and said he would pick me up, since you're my brother lets surprise him. Oh and tell him you cant get me cuz of time or something.

R-Okay fine you almost ready?

C-Yea just gotta put on my make up

R- Well Hurry

I sighed and grabbed my make-up bag off the counter. From inside I retrieved my black eyeliner and matching mascara. After I lightly applied the eyeliner to both my upper and lower eye lines I gently and swiftly brushed on the mascara on my long lashes. I then took out my blood red lipstick and coated my plump lips. I was finally ready when Ronnie texted me.

R-Outside your house

I grabbed my bag and coat and ran out the door locking it behind me.

"Hey." I greeted as I hopped in the back of his black convertible, Clicking the seatbelt into the lock we sent off towards Leo's house. When we pulled up to Leo's big white house with a tiny garden in the front I sent Leo a text.

C-HEY BABY IM READY PICK ME WHENEVER

L- IM READY NOW CAN BE THERE SOON

"Carrie duck down so Leo doesn't see you." He suggested.

I laid down on the back seat and sent Leo another text

C-K SEE YOU IN A FEW

L-LOVE YOU

C-XOXO LOVE YOU 3

I heard the door bell ring loudly and smiled I was going to surprise Leo which was very hard to do.

_Leo's POV_

"I understand…..But" I really wanted Carrie to be there plus I promised her id pick her up and I'm a man of my word.

"Just get in the car." Ronnie ordered.

"Ronnie Carrie has always been there for me and I promised her she could come." I pointed out trying to change his mind as I climbed in the front seat of his car

"Please Ronnie I love her." I said as I closed the door and buckled myself into place. "And she's my good luck charm." I added.

All of a sudden a pair of hands wrapped around my eyes blinding me. I then felt sweet tiny kisses on the base of my neck and move slowly up to my ear. When they reached my earlobe I shivered from the warm breath that escaped the pair of candy lips.

"I love you to Leo." Carrie whispered from behind.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt and turning around so I could kiss her.

"Ronnie picked me up so I could surprise you." She smiled.

"I'm coming back there and your gonna get it." I growled playfully

"No you need to stay calm and focused so just lean your seat back.

Not knowing what she was up to but trusting her completely I laid the front seat back as far as it would go. Carrie started to run her fingers through my hair and I just started into her Sweet brown eye and smiled. I reached up and tucked a strand of Carrie's brown/blackish hair behind her ear. Ronnie popped a cd in and started the car. Soon I fell asleep to Carrie playing with my hair and the awesome melody of Van Halen playing on the stereo in the background


	2. Auditions for Kickin It

Hey guy's thanks for all the great reviews here are just a few!

This is really good! I hope you update really soon! :)

Alethea 13 5/12/13 . chapter 1

Gaahhhh Kim needs to come in the picture! Like today! Lol

KickinItFanatKick 5/12/13 . chapter 1

They are in The Worlds Worst Tenants. Great start LOVE IT btw:)

Acfprincess 5/12/13 . chapter 1

Love please update

PLUS GOOD JOB TO KICKINITFANATKICK FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT WHERE YOU CAN WATCH LEO'S PARENTS AT HIGH FIVE TO YOU HERE'S A SPECIAL LEO HUG LOL NOW FOR CHAPTER 2.

_Leo's POV_

"Leo sweetie wake up we're here." Carrie's angelic voice gently pulled my out of my slumber.

"What time is it?" I asked groggy.

"12:30 pm." Ronnie stated shutting off the car.

"Where are we?" I questioned rubbing my eyes.

"A Couple of hours north of home." Ronnie replied hiding what valuables he had in the glove compartment.

"You ready Leo?" Carrie asked combing through my hair to make sure I looked presentable.

When Carrie thought I looked dashing we walked into the building.

"Leo Howard is here for the audition of Jack Brewer." Ronnie informed the lady behind the counter.

"Take a seat and we will call you when you're ready." She replied.

10-15 minutes later the side door opened.

"LEO HOWARD!" A blonde woman called out.

I stood up and so did Ronnie and Carrie,

"Go and get man." Ronnie Cheered

"You got this babe." Carrie stated while hugging me.

I pecked her cheek and followed the blonde through the doorway and down the hall as the wooden door slammed shut behind us.

"This way…." She said and motioned with her finger to follow which I happily did. "So who are you auditioning for?" she asked me a second later.

"Um I think my agent said Jack Brewer." I answered

She rolled her eyes "Yea good luck with that every guy is trying out for that role." She informed me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Well see for your self here's the audition script for Jack Brewer read it practice it and be ready for when they call you." She left without saying a word.

"Hey I'm jack I'm new here…." I read that line over and over a hundred times with different tones after I read the script.

I smiled Jack was this sweet guy who just moved to Seaford where he befriends Jerry Eddie Milton and Kim. He joins the BOBBY WASABI MARTIAL ARTS ACADAMY and beside his sensei Rudy he is the only black belt until Kim joins. He gets in trouble and is tricked into joining the dojo which turns out to be exactly what he needed.

I slightly chuckle…. I so got this.

"NEXT!" was I heard as a gothic kid stormed out.

"Carful man there hard ass." He complained.

"Who did you try out for?" I asked politely.

"Jack then Jerry then Frank….NOTHING…..DICKS!" he yelled the last part.

I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"NEXT!" a skinny but fit man shouted.

"Hi I'm Leo I…." I tried to introduce myself.

"I assume you're trying out for the role of Jack?" he spoke with annoyance.

"Yes sir." I smiled kindly.

He looked at me and actually paid attention. "Okay Leo please begin." He ordered nicely

"HI IM JACK IM NEW HERE…" I started.

I continued going back and forth reading the script with the bi-polar director. We finally got to the part where I had to do karate.

"YOU PROBLALY SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT." I smirked to the imaginary FRANK. I did a karate routine that I had put together on my own, and it was intense. I started doing karate when I was only 4 yrs old and now I was a 2nd and almost 3 degree black belt in Shorin-Ryu. When I finished I was impressed with myself because I landed a move that I have been working on for months.

The director was emotionless "Welcome aboard…Jack." He smiled.

"What I got the part?" Not sure if I heard correctly or he just forgot my name.

"Yep and sorry for my behavior earlier, the auditions were getting to me… You should have seen some of the guys that tried out for Jack." He apologized while shivering from the memories.

"Thank you sir." I bowed.

"No thank you Leo." He said shaking my hand. "

He walked out the door without another word but had a big grin upon his face.

"Oh Hey I never got your name!" I called out but it was to late he had left. "Okay see ya?"

As I walked down the hall a thought came to me and I smiled.

I walked out the door to the waiting room where Carrie and Ronnie were eagerly waiting. I slumped past them and went outside, I knew they were right behind me. I went straight to the convertible and was about to open the door when Carrie caught my left shoulder.

"Leo it's okay if you messed up and they don't pick you." She whispered in a comforting voice.

"I know…" I sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway." I continued with my best Eyore voice.

"Why that."Carrie soothingly spoke.

"Because…." I trailed off. "I GOT THE PART AND THEY WANT ME ON SET IN ABOUT A WEEK TO MEET THE REST OF THE CAST!" I shouted Happy as hell.

SMACK!

Carrie smacked me on the back of my head.

"OW!." I hollered.

"LEO THAT WASNT FUNNY." Carrie shrieked

That just made me laugh even harder on though on the inside.

"I thought it was." I said sweetly trying hard not to crack up.

"Me too." Ronnie chimed in.

SMACK

"OW!." Me and Ronnie laughed.

SMACK.

"OW sis what was that for?" he wondered.

"That's for laughing."

I couldn't help but snicker.

SMACK

"OW BABE! What was that for? I laughed knowing I well deserved it.

"That's for tricking me." She huffed.

I became serious this time and I knew she could tell just my body language and my facial expressions. "Look I'm sorry babe really I couldn't pass up the opportunity to trick you guys on something like this I'm sorry." I said gently pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around my leaned her lips to my ear and whispered so lightly "gottcha. Then she pecked my cheek.

I stood there dumbfounded.

"I love you Leo even when you frustrate me. She smiled and playfully smiled.

"Carrie." I said calmly with the meanest look on my face. "That was…AWESOME! I grinned back. "You played me so good."

"Ii know." She smirked

"Here I thought I was master planner and was gonna trick you not the other way around."

"Come on kids lets go celebrate." Ronnie suggested.

Carrie and I both jumped into the back seat and fasten out seatbelts. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my left shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and laid my down on top of hers. I closed my eyes and e fell asleep in each others embrace.

"Leo where back in town." Ronnie called out from the driver's seat. "Call your parents and ask if they want to meet us out for dinner?" he added.

I took out my phone and dialed my mom's cell.

She picked up after the third ring. "Hey baby." She said quietly.

"Hey mom I was wondering if you and dad wanted to meet Carrie me and Ronnie for dinner?" I asked

"What time?" she replied with the same tone.

"Umm when is good for you?"

There was a pause then I heard her yell. "GET DIWN ON THR FROUND NOW DROP IT DROP THE GUN!"

There was two shots and then the phone line went dead….. I froze with a horror look on my face.


	3. Celebrations

Hey guys thanks for all the amazing reviews here's the next chapter its short cuz it's just a time passer.

Chapter 3: Celebrations.

_**Previously on kickin it!**_

"Leo where back in town." Ronnie called out from the driver's seat. "Call your parents and ask if they want to meet us out for dinner?" he added.

I took out my phone and dialed my mom's cell.

She picked up after the third ring. "Hey baby." She said quietly.

"Hey mom I was wondering if you and dad wanted to meet Carrie me and Ronnie for dinner?" I asked

"What time?" she replied with the same tone.

"Umm when is good for you?"

There was a pause then I heard her yell. "GET DIWN ON THR FROUND NOW DROP IT DROP THE GUN!"

_There was two shots and then the phone line went dead….. I froze with a horror look on my face._

_Randye's POV_

I was in the middle of talking to Todd about a tenant when I felt my phone buzz in my left side pocket. I took it out and looked at the Caller I.D it was my son Leo. "Hey baby." I whispered since I was with a tenant I didn't want him knowing I had a son.

"Hey mom I was wondering if you and dad wanted to meet Carrie me and Ronnie for dinner." He asked.

"What time?" I responded without moving an octave higher.

"Um when is good for you?" he questioned.

I though about it for a second then turned to my husband to ask him and that's when I saw it pointed at Todd's back.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW DROP IT DROP THE GUN!" screamed at the man then the man shot two times. One at my husband and one at me. The man got Todd in the left forearm and missed me completely but got my phone instead.

Rick came bursting through the door he was talking to the neighbors prior to the gunfire. He jumped on the mans back and forced him to the ground harshly. Todd stood up and walked over to the man and cuffed his hands behind his back roughly.

"Make sure there tight." I hissed.

"Trust me Hun…." He growled "they are."

Rick heisted him up to his feet with a powerful yank dragged his outside and threw him in the back of his vehicle.

I rushed over to Todd who was examining his wound.

"Who called." He asked like he didn't just get shot.

"Leo… but are you okay do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked concerned

"Nah… what did he want?" he calmly questioned.

I sighed he wanted to know if we wanted to meet Ronnie Carrie and him for dinner?" I repeated

"Sure what time?" she spoke walking out the door.

"That's up to us." I informed him.

"How bout now?" he suggested walking to the diver's side of our black SUV.

"How about after we get you to a hospital and get you stitched up. I stated glaring at him as I got in the passenger side and buckled myself in place.

"Fine." He muttered in defeat as he started the car and took off to the hospital.

_**LINE BREAK/FAST FORWARD.**_

_Todd's POV_

We were walking out of the hospital and I pulled out my phone to look at the time. I saw that I had 37 missed calls and 37 new voice messages and 20 text all from Leo. I couldn't blame him though he probably though I was dead or something. I dialed his number to let him know I was fine.

_Leo's POV_

It had been almost a hour since I heard the gunshots and both of my parents weren't picking up their phones I was freaking out. I was in the middle of texting Rick Moore my dad's business partner when I got a call from my dad.

"DAD OHMY GOD IS EVERYTHING OK?" he answered worriedly.

"Yea where do you want to meet for dinner?" I asked.

"Um how about Olive Garden?' I suggested. I was in the mood for Italian

"Okay see you in a few minutes." He replied and hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay Leo?" Carrie and Ronnie asked in perfect unison.

"I guess so…Man I hate their jobs sometimes." I sighed

"Where we meeting them." Ronnie questioned me after starting the car up again. We parked in Carrie's Driveway so she could feed her dog Lily and let her out.

"Olive Garden but first we need to stop at my house so I can let Bella and the other trouble makers out." I reminded him sliding down in to the back seat once again.

Ronnie nodded and headed to my house. I let Bella and the other dogs run round for a good 1- minutes before I brought them back inside and left for Olive Garden.

We arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes later and found my parents waiting for us at a table.

"What took you guys so long." He questioned us.

"Oh we stopped and….WOAH DAD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ARM?!" I yelled the last part in shock.

"Oh it's nothing just a little nick but I will admit it hurt like a bitch." He chuckled roughly.

I knew he was being tough we always was which is why I was so motivated and had a hero complex because he was….IS my hero and I want to be like him one day. But If I wanted answers and the truth I need to talk to my mom. "mom." Was all I needed to say.

"Well…." She began to tell me the events of the day and about the shooting and the hospital. Normally they don't discuss their work with me unless something major happed like one time some douche bags decided to trash my dad car and then he also had a knife pulled out on him but nothing more he never got seriously hurt until today. Now more then ever before I was afraid for my father mother Rick and what they did for a living.

My news suddenly didn't matter and I almost forgot until they asked how my audition went.

I was planning on pulling the same joke on them that I TRIED to do with Carrie and Ronnie but under the resent circumstance I decided not to, they had enough things happen already today.

"Good…I got the part." I smiled.

"That's my boy." My dad smiled back.

"I'm so proud of you Howwie." My mom said and kissed my forehead.

"MOOOOM." I groaned

We all laughed and thankfully we were able to enjoy each other's company for yet another day

YES KIM/OLIVIA COMES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D YOUR WELCOME


	4. The Cast

**Because I'm nice here's another chapter**

**And because I for got….. I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT JUST THE O/C **

**P.S Carrie's pov is kind of steamy/ sweet here but not much so you can always skip that part it doesn't matter much to the story it's just for me and any other fans to show how I feel Leo would react to a certain situation.**

Chapter 4: THE CAST

_Leo's POV_

It was a little over a week when I got a call from Jim O'Doherty the producer of KICKIN IT informing me that it was time to meet the rest of the cast. I asked if I could bring my girlfriend Carrie and my agent Ronnie they agreed and said 3 first class tickets would be sent to my house/studio the next day.

I received our tickets the next day as planned which was Thursday and packed for our adventure Ronnie and Carrie both slept over at my place so we wouldn't waste time and if you're wondering Carrie took my bed and Ronnie and I slept in the living room on the fold out couch... On May 11 2011 early Friday morning we woke up early and got ready. I chose the outfit I had picked out for after my audition but never wore because of the frightful scare my parent's gave me. I shuddered at the memory.

After I exited the shower I tussled my hair and let it fall wherever it wanted. I walked out.

Ronnie was out of my parents shower and fully dressed in a light blue shirt that buttoned up and tan kakis with a brown leather belt. Followed by nice black dress shoes and socks. Around his wrist was his "SPECAIL "watch.

"Where's Carrie?" I asked Ronnie.

"She just jumped into your shower." Ronnie enlightened me.

"Oh okay." I replied.

I walked up to the stairs to my bathroom; the door was cracked open so I entered.

"Baby?" I softly called out.

Carrie's head peeked around the shower curtain. Leaving only her head exposed to my vision.

"Yea?" she responded going back behind the curtain.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked her politely. It was weird I have asked her stuff so many times while she was in the shower that it was just like seeing her in clothes I no longer got aroused. DON'T GET ME WRONG I STILL GOT TURNED ON BY HER I just had the will power to control myself and not think about it which was harder to do some days more than others.

"Umm hand me a brush." She answered.

I grabbed my hair brush from the shelf and walked back over to the shower.

"Here you go baby." I said putting the brush behind the curtain with just my hand so I wouldn't see her.

She hesitated to speak for a second. "L-Leo you have to hand it to me I got soap in my eyes and I can't see.

I froze. "like see you…. "I trailed off. "Cant you just feel around for it." I added.

Carrie laughed. "Leo we have been dating for 2 yrs I think its okay if you see me naked…" she giggled 'I mean we have made out before." She pointed out.

I'm not like a normal 13 yr old boy my age that will jump at any chance he has to see a pair of boobs.

"OH FOR PETE'S SAKE." Carrie yelled and ripped the shower curtain open stepped out and yanked the brush out of my hand grabbed a towel wrapped around herself. "There was that so hard." She huffed and walked to the bathroom sink.

My arm was still in place up in the air where the brush was. I had just seen Carrie naked. Great I thought to myself now it's going to be harder to control myself because I have the image already in my head.

I began to exit when she spoke again. "Leo you stay." I stopped dead in my tacks. "Close the door." she added. I gulped but did as I was told.

_Carrie's POV_

I was all alone with Leo in just my towel and I knew he was nervous because of the way he was acting.

"Leo…." I calmly whispered

At a snails pace he turned around but stared down at his feet. I slowly walked up to him and gently lift his head up by his chin so he can look at me. Leo did his half smile that I love so much. I kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"For being so sweet." I returned the smile.

"I wanted to respect you." He softly spoke.

"And you are." I reassured him. Walking back over to the sink I brushed my hair and blow dried it all while Leo sat by me on a table.

I grabbed my clothes and Leo got up to leave

"You can stay." I informed him.

It took him a second before he spoke. "You sure?" he doubled checked

I nodded. "mmm-humm" I hummed.

Leo sat back down on the table and exhaled deeply. "Okay."

I removed my towel and Leo turned away

I smiled. What did I do to deserve the one guy who treated me with the respect I wanted and needed. To Leo I was not the little teen rebel/sex symbol that EVERY other boy saw me as. It seemed like I was sacred, pure and he didn't want to change that. Or see me different. I strolled over to his side and sat next to him.

"Leo…. "I paused. "Its okay if you look." I comforted him.

He slowly turned his head and looked me in the eyes and no where else. I kissed him softly, and he relaxed gently kissing back. I intertwined my fingers around his neck to bring him closer to me. I will admit I wanted him bad but I wanted to respect him as well. I started to pull away but he wrapped his arms around my back bringing me even closer to him. When I was fully pressed against his body he slid his hands to my hips and firmly grabbed them never once breaking our kiss. I moaned quietly under his lips. He smiled and released me leaving me there alone wanting more.

"Get dressed." He instructed me walking out the door but not before giving me a small peck on the cheek.

_Leo's POV_

I stepped out of the bath room and smiled trying to put what just happened in the back of my mind for safe keeping. I walked back down stairs and started to make pancakes. Ronnie helped,

"What's the matter Leo you look different?" Ronnie questioned.

"Just nervous." I lied. But he saw past that.

"You don't get nervous man…" he stated. "Come on tell me." He pursued

Ronnie was my best friend/ big brother and I knew I could tell him anything, but I thought I should keep the fact that I just made out with his NAKED sister a secret from him. Out of respect for ALL of us.

"It's Carrie isn't it?" he continued to pry.

Damn he got me I couldn't help but nod.

"You love her don't you?" he asked even though he already new the answer.

I just nodded

"Its okay I know it will be hard to adjust to not seeing her all the time when your shooting and she's touring." He explained

I exhaled this I could work with but at the same time it made me sad I completely didn't even think of stuff like that now I was depressed.

"Yea but I think it will work I mean we've done it before but not so long… but I Will make it work." I said trying to make myself believe it to. But I still had my doubts.

"I know even if you have to marry her… lol I'm only kidding but seriously if you hurt her I will kill you." He glared.

I was about to say something when Carrie came downstairs wearing a black Van Halen shirt that I bought for her last summer, she had black jean shorts on and her ankle high combat boots with cherry red lipstick and black eyeliner and gold eye shadow since the VH logo was gold. I will admit she looked sexy.

"What are you guys talking about she said walking up to me.

"Nothing." I smiled.

"About how hard it will be on your guy's relationship with you touring and him shooting… and that if he hurts you I'll kill him." Ronnie smiled knowing this was about to start a LONG conversation between me and Carrie.

My smile vanished.

"Well good thing I already thought of that." Carrie said grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

"And?" I asked curiously.

"I'm done touring so I can be there for you." She replied and kissed my cheek.

"W-What… Babe… Y-You Cant… I mean….I won't…." I stammered trying to form my sentence.

"CARRIE YOU CANT DO THAT FOR LEO!" Ronnie yelled. "Sorry man not that I don't like you I do really." He smiled knowing how it must have sounded to me.

"I agree with Ronnie I wont let you throw away your dream just I can have mine." I sternly told her.

Carrie huffed "Fine but allow me to take some time off and not do as much as I was so I CAN be with you other wise we will never see each other." Carrie pointed out trying to compromise.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Love you." Carrie whispered and kissed me softly.

I leaned my forehead against hers "Love you." I smiled.

We ate our breakfast and finished getting packed. We left L.A California's airport at 1:45 pm and arrived at the airport in Hollywood California at 3:30 pm and was greeted by a man holding up a white sign that read "LEO HOWARD AND FRIENDS"

"Hi I'm Leo." I greeted the tall bald man.

"Follow me." Was all he said as he grabbed our luggage from us and walked us out the doors that had a black stretched limo waiting for us outside.

He opened the back door and we hopped in literally. He shut the door and got in the drivers side, rolled up the back window and we set off towards the DISNEY location.

We arrived at the building/warehouse around 4:15 and walked inside after the RUDE driver let us out and dropped of our luggage.

The security guard grabbed our things and carried them inside setting them down in my dressing room for us. He told us to go ahead and wait in here and Jim would be with us in a minute. We nodded and sat down on the black couch that rested against the maroon walls. There was a lamp in the corner and tan carpet. A couple of minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I hollered "Hey." I said as his head poked though the crack.

"Sup Leo." Jim said as he entered the room.

"Nothing much." I shrugged back. "This is Carrie my girlfriend and Ronnie my agent and Carrie's brother." I added.

"Howdy." He tipped his finger at them.

Carrie and Ronnie both waved.

"You can all follow me." He stated and turned around and exited the room.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna scope this place out." Ronnie informed us.

Carrie and I just nodded and followed Jim.

Jim looked at Ronnie "I'm gonna follow him just start knocking on those doors over there." Jim pointed and left following Ronnie.

Carrie and I turned around and headed left towards the second dressing room since mine was the first.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A scrawny boy opened up the door. "Yes." He smiled. "Want a picture or a autograph?" he asked. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes he looked our age and stood 5'5.

"No I'm Leo Howard I play Jack Brewer." I informed the boy. "This is my Girlfriend Carrie."

"NO WAY YOU'RE DATING TEEN SINGER CARRIE! He shrieked.

"Well I'm on a short break I just did my last concert about 2 weeks ago." Carrie enlightened him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I've had a good 2 yrs but I want to support Leo in his dreams like he supported me." Carrie smiled.

"Awww that's sweet." He smiled.

"Thanks….. What's your name?" Carrie questioned.

"Dylan Riley Snyder I play Milton Krupnick." He stated.

"Well nice to meet you Dylan, we're gonna meet the rest of the cast but maybe later we can all hangout in the mess hall?" I asked.

Dylan nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Dylan shut the door and Carrie and I made our way to the next room.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A chubby African American opened up he was bald short and brown eyes... "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Leo Howard and this is my girlfriend Carrie." I introduced us. "I play Jack Brewer on the show."

"I'm Alex Christen Jones I play Eddie." He told us.

"Hey I got Dylan going to the mess hall can you meet him there and we will be there when were done meeting the rest of the cast?" I politely asked.

"Okay sure." He said and shut the door.

"Man how many more people do we have left." I asked Carrie.

"Well…" she said "We met Milton, Eddie now we just have Rudy Kim Jerry Phil Joan and Frank." Carrie said looking at the list of Characters

"Okay." I said."On to the next."

We approached the next dressing and knocked but instead of a kid we got a adult.

"Hey I'm Leo Howard and this is my girlfriend Carrie I play Jack Brewer." I spoke when he opened the door.

"Hey I'm Jason Earles I play your sensei Rudy Gillespie. The 30 or so yr old said. He had short spiky brown/dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes he stood 5'6.

"Cool well hey I'm trying to get the entire cast together in the mess hall so far I got Alex and Dylan you wanna come?" I questioned.

"Sure just gotta finish up some stuff then ill be down there." He confirmed.

"Okay bye Jason." Carrie and I waved.

"Bye Leo and Carrie." He smiled and waved back.

"3 down and 4 to go." Carrie stated.

I smiled and grabbed her hand as we made our way to the next door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A beautiful blonde hair girl with brown eyes opened the door. She was wearing a pink tank top and kaki shorts.

"Yes?" she questioned politely.

"H-Hey I'm Leo Howard and this is Carrie." I smiled unable to speak.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled shaking our hands. I tried to ignore the tingling in my hand when she touched me. It was something I had only felt with Carrie. What did this mean?

"I play Jack Brewer." I quickly added to erase the thoughts in my head.

Olivia blushed "I play Kim Crawford." She smiled.

Now I know why she was blushing, Kim Crawford was my best girlfriend and we were supposed to have feelings for each other on the show but thankfully we never tell one another.

"Well do I call you Kim?" I asked stupidly. I felt really awkward with Carrie the girl that I love and my future pretend secret crush/lover both beautiful and both standing next to me.

"No you can call me Olivia Holt….Well Olivia." She blushed again. "By the way I think its sweet you brought your sister with you." She added.

UH OH I thought. I never told her Carrie was my girlfriend like I did with everyone else, why that. For some reason it slipped my mind.

Carrie glared at Olivia "I'm his girlfriend." She said as nicely as she probably could. It was weird Carrie was never the jealous type but for some reason she was now.

"Well Olivia everyone is meeting in the mess hall we will meet you there if you want to come." I invited her.

"Okay…. Wait aren't you 2 coming?" she asked confused.

"We still gotta meet Phil Joan Frank and Jerry." I informed her.

"Well okay see you there." She smiled.

"Bye." I waved.

"Bye." She repeated and shut the door.

Carrie stared at me. "What the hell was that?" she glowered.

I knew she was upset "Sorry babe how can I make it up to you?" I apologized.

"Just don't do it again." She ordered then kissed my cheek.

"I wont and I love you." Taking her hand and lacing our fingers together.

"I know… o love you to." She smiled squeezing my hand.

Our next stop was Jerry. We came up to his room and knocked

A tall Latino boy with black curly hair bushy black eyebrows that looked like he had a pair of caterpillars on his face, he also had brown eyes he reminded me of goofy, opened up.

"Hell …..NO WAY CARRIE OH MY GOD I'VE WANTED TO MEET YOU FOR LIKE EVER!" He pushed me aside and hugged Carrie.

She just laughed and giggled as one of his big ears brushed her cheek. I wasn't sure if she was getting back at me for how I acted with Olivia or if she was just treating it like one her fans. Finally he noticed me.

"Who's this?" he questioned.

"This is Leo my boyfriend." Carrie smiled giving me a quick peck on the lips. "He plays Jack Brewer." She added.

She knew that would make me feel even worse about the pervious incident.

"Oh cool I'm Mateo I play Jerry Martinez." He stated.

"Well Mateo we just have to see Phil frank and Joan then we're going down to the mess hall your more then welcome to meet us down there we already got Jason Olivia Dylan Alex going." Carrie spoke up.

"Okay I'll be there but Phil and Joan aren't here yet and Frank just left to go run some errands so just let me slip my shoes on and I'll come with you." He suggested.

"Okay no problem." I nodded

We let Mateo put his shoes on and we all made our way down to the mess hall where we hoped everyone was still waiting.


End file.
